


Hermione's Experiment

by LittleGreenie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGreenie/pseuds/LittleGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to find out if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, Harry, Ron, and Hermione take Polyjuice potion, but not everything goes according to plan. Especially when Hermione turns into Malfoy and has to spend an hour locked in the toilets waiting for the boys to come back with information.</p><p>A twist on the Polyjuice potion incident during The Chamber of Secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Experiment

Ron banged on the door.  
‘C’mon, we need to go!’  
‘I - I don’t think I’m going to come after all. You go on without me.’ I answered in a high-pitched voice.  
‘Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode is ugly, no one’s going to know it’s you.’  
‘No - really - I don’t think I’ll come. You two hurry up, you’re wasting time.’  
I heard Harry and Ron mumble in confusion.  
‘Hermione, are you ok?’ said Harry through the door.  
‘Fine - I’m fine… Go on-’

  
I looked down at my hands in disbelief. These were not Millicent Bulstrode’s hands. These were long, bony, pale, and impeccably clean hands with perfect short, smooth nails. I passed one in my hair as a reflex, only to barely catch short straight locks, very different from both my usual bushy mane and Millicent’s hair.  
‘We’ll meet you back there, all right?’ Harry said.  
I heard Harry and Ron walk away slowly in confusion, wondering what could possibly have gone wrong, and then finally, the door opened and shut and their footsteps faded.

  
I stared blankly at the cubicle door, examining my options. This wasn’t so bad, after all. If everything worked properly, the effects would disappear in a bit less than an hour. The only major drawback was that I wouldn’t be able to interrogate Malfoy with the boys. It was frustrating, but not tragic in the long run.  
I stared at my hands again. Yes, but this was proof that not everything worked properly, wasn’t it? Why didn’t I turn into Millicent? Whose hair was on her robes? Who did I turn into? I was starting to panic, I had to calm down and look at the damage. Maybe if this was just another random Slytherin, I could still catch up with Harry and Ron. However, I had strong suspicions it wasn’t just any Slytherin, and if I was right, this wouldn’t be an option.

  
I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I looked at the dirty mirror in front of me. Even with the amount of dust and brownish stains it had, the face looking at me was unmistakably Draco Malfoy’s. Well, interrogating him looking like this was definitely not a possibility.  
I sighed. What was Draco’s hair doing on Millicent’s robes? Maybe their laundry had gotten mixed together at some point? Maybe they were having a passionate but secret affair? I snorted. Malfoy’s expression was spot on for a second in the mirror, before it went back to slightly shocked confusion. I had to do something.  
I looked at my watch. Fifty-two minutes left. Could someone unexpected come in? Probably not. No one had walked in on the Polyjuice potion for two months, after all. What about Moaning Myrtle? I listened carefully. She didn’t seem to be there, at least for the time being. Fifty-one minutes. How was I going to spend all that time?  
I walked around the room for a minute or two. It felt so strange to be so tall. I realised my feet had started hurting a little, as my shoes were a bit too small for Malfoy. I sighed. There really was nothing else to do but wait.  
I sat down on the floor and kicked off my shoes. I passed my hands through my hair again, startled at how strange it felt to have short, straight hair. It was so soft, so… nice? Yes, it was really nice. The kind of hair one could forget about because it wasn’t constantly getting tangled and caught in things and in your face. I would love to have my hair touched constantly if it was like this in reality. For a minute or two, I just enjoyed the feeling of my hands massaging my scalp and calmed down about the whole situation. Harry and Ron could do this. I would turn back into myself in less than an hour. I was fine. At least I didn’t turn into something strange like… A cat-human mutant? That would have been hard to explain to Madam Pomfrey.

  
I had always wondered what it was like to be a boy. Here was the occasion to find out. I looked down at my hands again. Draco’s weren’t very different from mine, to be honest. Maybe a bit bigger, with little blonde hairs on the back. His skin was also paler than my own, since I still had some sort of tan left from my holidays in France. I rolled up my sleeves to look at Draco’s arms. He was very skinny, and quite tall. I stretched out my new limbs to see how long they truly were. He was built like Ron, all arms and legs and not much meat on his bones. I started stroking the inside of my arms with the tip of my index to see how it felt. It was nice, a bit ticklish, but Draco’s skin turned out to be quite soft.  
It was strange to touch someone else’s body without them knowing about it, and there was some sort of feeling of wrongness about it. I had to remind myself this wasn’t really Draco’s body, it was mine. It had simply morphed into a copy of his. That was all.

  
I suddenly had the desire to shower looking like this. Discovering every aspect of being a boy, touching every part. It would be such an interesting experience.  
I froze. Something had happened at that thought. Something I had read about in an anatomy book last year, but it was only mentioned very quickly and I wasn’t sure what it meant. I shifted uncomfortably. Draco’s - no, my penis was getting hard. I looked around the room, making sure for the tenth time it was empty, and palmed the half-erect thing under my skirt. I felt a jolt of pleasure. This was new. Did it happen because I was thinking of having a luxurious shower looking like this?  
It twitched, as if it was agreeing. Right. I undid the buttons on the side of my skirt and slid my hand inside my knickers. It wasn’t very big, but it was definitely growing and feeling a bit constricted in there. It was warm and soft to the touch, but hard at the same time, like a piece of wood covered in silk. I ran the my fingers along its length. I felt this jolt of pleasure again, only stronger this time. The tip was wet.

  
It was uncomfortable to touch it in that position, my arm half-twisted in a strange angle and my skirt bunching up my thighs. I got up and walked into the nearest cubicle. If I was going to continue with this ‘experiment’, better be safe than sorry.  
I took off my skirt and knickers and had a better look at it. I didn’t remember penises looking anything like that in books, or even in reality. I had had a few baths with my cousin as a child, but I wasn’t very interested in penises when I was seven. I was more interested in who would get to play with the purple shark toy in the bath and who would end up with the octopus. I tried to remember what I knew about erections. Not much, sadly.  
I wrapped my hand around it and stroked it gently. It felt nice, and it grew more. After a few more tugs, I felt it wouldn’t get any harder, and had another curious look. The foreskin was pulled back behind the head, which had turned bright pink. I giggled when I realised this was the colour of Draco’s lips. I sucked on my fingertip and glided it around the head. I had to prevent myself from letting out a moan and closed my eyes. This was very nice.  
My other hand was still wrapped around it, so I tried stroking it up and down, pushing and pulling the foreskin over the head. This time, a moan escaped my lips. I tried it faster. It was very pleasurable at first, but quickly started chaffing. There weren’t many solutions to that issue. I spat out some saliva in my hand and tried again. Much better. I palmed my testicles with the other hand and moaned once more. I could feel the blood pulsing at the base of my cock, as well as my breathing getting faster and faster. The pleasure was getting to my head, making me forget I was masturbating in someone else’s body, locked inside a cubicle in old toilets. My vision blurred for a minute and suddenly, I let out a strangled cry of bliss and came. It took me a few seconds to get back to reality and catch my breath.

  
I was in Moaning Myrtle’s toilets. With my skirt and my knickers on the floor. Draco’s penis hanging out and getting softer. And semen on my hands. That had gotten slightly out of hand.  
I wiped my hands with toilet paper and put my clothes back on as fast as I could. I looked at my watch: six minutes left. The boys would be back any second now. I ran out of the cubicle to wash my hands and make myself presentable. My cheeks were red, but I couldn’t tell if it was out of exhaustion or the realisation of what had happened dawning on me. I looked down and saw that I had stained my skirt. It wasn’t too bad but I had to take care of that quickly.

  
‘… write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys’ drawing room.’ Ron said.  
I jumped up and let out a little scream. I hadn’t heard the boys come back.  
‘How did it go?’ I asked.  
‘Malfoy isn’t the Heir of Slytherin, but we got some good information for Ron’s father’ answered Harry.  
‘Never mind that! What happened to you? Why didn’t you come with us?’ Ron seemed upset.  
‘You will never believe it. Do you know whose hair was on Millicent’s robes? Malfoy’s! I couldn’t go and interrogate him like that!’  
‘Seriously?’  
‘Well, their laundry must have gotten mixed up at some point. I’m glad you put your time to good use, at least!’  
‘Oh, but you put your time to good use too, Hermione, didn’t you?’  
We all looked up in surprise. It was Moaning Myrtle.


End file.
